The invention is related to a bicycle fork for guiding a wheel.
Bicycle forks are known in the art and generally include a control tube, a fork head and two fork tubes.
A reception device is arranged at the lower end of the fork tubes which receives the wheel axles. To correspond to the predetermined mechanical characteristics, these fork tubes are built from metal or light metal alloys.
The cylindrical head tube is guided by a steering tube provided in the frame and supported rotationally at both ends of the steering tube by means of two ball races.
Besides the mechanical characteristics for use in professional bicycle sports, it is especially necessary to also adapt the region of the bicycle forks to aerodynamical requirements, where structures are used which have a reduced flow resistance.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bicycle fork which has good mechanical strength characteristics and a low flow resistance.